<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal by jelllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636398">Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelllie/pseuds/jelllie'>jelllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Family Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Minecraft, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelllie/pseuds/jelllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Techno angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at the ground. Not speaking. Not moving. Not even breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Techno questioned sounding uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stayed, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing he could just disappear. Disappear from Dream. Disappear from L’manburg. Disappear from-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Techno repeated trying to hide the panic in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's Wrong with Tommy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno I'm- I'm not- I- Techno...I look around and- and I'm not the person I want to be...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy what are you saying?” Techno said, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno thought, trying to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, Tommy's different. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's my brother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's Tommy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He won't betray me like everyone else. He won't, I know him, I know Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno thought of Phil at home. He remembered waving goodbye to Phil that morning with Tommy right by his side. Poor, poor Phil who had no idea what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno got up from the chest he was sitting on and walked over to Tommy. Tommy, who looked...scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he...scared of me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached Tommy he put his hand on his shoulder. It didn't last long before Tommy took a step back as Technos hand landed right back to his side again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gave one last look to Techno before turning around to face...Tubbo?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Tubbo gave a smile of encouragement to Tommy, not really a smile though, there was so much pain and hurt hiding behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tommy, we could get out of here, we could pearl out.” Techno said immediately, cutting Tommy off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can change his mind. He won't leave me for Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo, Tommy's best friend Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo, the only person Tommy cares about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo, the reason we're in this mess in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He won't leave me for him. He won't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I would cover your escape. I'll protect you tommy. I'll let us get out and we could regroup. I'll plan for another day Tommy. I'll fight for you. I'll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, Techno, if this is what I want...then I don't wanna be me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, what are you sayin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned around looking at Techno, then back at Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to Tubbo and...smiled?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm </span>
</p><p>
  <span>with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone let out small quiet gasps and gave Techno an empathetic look. I mean, it's not like they liked Technoblade but they still felt for the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well…’everyone’...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I wasn't clear yesterday Tommy...” Techno said, burying all his emotions as Tommy turned around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care anymore. He was mad. He just wanted one person to stay. Tommy...he wanted Tommy to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I said that I'm going to destroy L’manburg and that you don't have to help me, I meant that you could sit it out, NOT THAT YOU CAN SWITCH SIDES TOMMY!” Techno said harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno…” Tommy said looking down at the floor. “What am I even doing..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're betraying me. That's what you're doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked back up at Techno, staring into his eyes. Sadness. That's all that was in Technos eyes, sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn't know that Techno...cared about him? He always thought that Techno just saw him as a waste of space, an intruder, an annoying little brother. But from how Techno was acting, Tommy was way more than that, he was...a friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook off the feeling of guilt he had on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it Tommy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't care about you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT- TECHNOBLADE? THE DISCS-” Tommy started before he got cut off by Techno yelling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU JUST TOLD TUBBO TO GIVE THE DISCS TO DREAM!” Techno yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is up with this kid today…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I'm worse than everyone I didn't want to be.” Both Tommy and Techno immediately turned to Dream who was...still grinning, watching them argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a couple seconds. No one said a word. It felt...peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno.” Tommy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the right decision?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I doing the right thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Techno started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to think about what you just did. Think hard before you make this decision Tommy cause you won't be able to undo this. You can't undo this decision Tommy.” Techno said eagerly, almost like he was reading Tommy's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade... '' Tommy said, looking at Techno's eyes, staring straight into his soul. “I know what I've done, and I hate me for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was so loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I'm sorry,” Tommy said, giving one last look at Techno before turning away and hugging Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stared at tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't care about you like you cared about him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's when he realized. Tommy was just like everybody else. He used Techno for his own benefit and then left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Techno said out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy just hugged Tubbo harder trying not to cry. But trying not to cry only made it harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I a bad person?” Tommy whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>